


Days Like This

by HappyEight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEight/pseuds/HappyEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the best Halloween Derek can remember in years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd sorry for any errors.

“I can’t believe you got him to do it.” Boyd, who has bits of fake skin hanging off himself and bloody clawed up clothing, says with awe looking from Stiles and Lydia to Derek. Derek is dressed to the nines in a long black cape, vampire fangs, and has his hair slicked back with some kind of gel product Lydia borrowed from Jackson. He does his best to glare at everyone at once, trying to ward of any commentary about his costume. He has no clue why he’s going along with this. It would have been so easy to just say no.

Stiles and Lydia are grinning and looking severely accomplished with themselves. Derek is trying to look like he has no problem murdering all of them if they keep talking about it. It’s hard maintain though when Stiles looks so happy to see him dressed up.

“We’re not going to talk about it.” Derek growls, carefully talking around the vampire fangs in his mouth.

“Aw Derek, don’t be like that. You promised that if me and the beta’s stayed out of trouble for the whole month you’d dress up.” Stiles pouts looking upset and yet absolutely ridiculous at the same time. He’s got on a red striped t-shirt and a stripy red had with a pompom on it. Derek immediately deflates. One day he’s going to figure out some kind of defense to Stiles looking sad. Clearly this is not that day, especially not when he looks so adorable.

“I didn’t think you could do it.” Derek grudgingly mumbles and Stiles brightens immediately realizes that Derek has given in.

“Oh ye of little faith.” Stiles tsks with a grin and pecks Derek on the cheek, and then laces his fingers with Derek’s own. Derek’s fingers accommodate immediately despite the fact that Stiles is teasing him. “This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

“Fantastic. I’m so proud of all of you.” Derek rolls his eyes and sighs, wondering how he ended up with a such a ridiculous group of teenagers making up his pack and wonders if there was anyway he could possible exchange them in for different ones. No, not really though. As crazy and hair pulling frustrating they can be, Derek wouldn’t exchange them for the world.  He squeezes Stiles hand gently and Stiles gives a little squeeze in return.

“Well now that you got Dracula dressed what’s our first stop?” Scott asks looking excited. Both him and Allison are dressed up at pirates. Scott has a stuffed parrot on his shoulder and Allison has a rather impressive hat with a large feathered plume adorning it. If Scott wasn’t so besotted with the hunter he’d probably be a little more jealous of the hat. Derek thinks it would look ridiculous on him, but Allison seems to be pulling it off well enough on the other hand.

“We’re going to get candy first.” Lydia announces, and she’s the sexiest, most terrifying nurse that Derek has ever laid eyes on. She’s got on lacy white stockings and sharp stiletto heels. Her skirt is short enough that he’s not actually sure how it’s staying down. He imagines that she’s probably keeping it in place through sheer willpower alone. If he were a patient of his his illness would probably just wilt away in her presence.

“Because as we learned from yesterday's debacle that making a list and sending someone else to get it clearly didn’t work.” Lydia’s glaring at Jackson while she’s talking who at least has the nerve to look a little sheepish. They’d sent Jackson to get the candy the day before and he’d ended up eating it all before he’d even gotten home.  

“I told you I was sorry.” He groans, the most dejected looking gladiator since roman times.

“I just can’t believe you ate seven bags of candy by yourself.” Isaac comments laughing. Derek had rolled his eyes when Isaac had showed up in a blond wig, mini dress and pumps telling everyone “I wanted to go as the scariest thing I could think of. So I decided to go as Lydia.”

Even more terrifying was that Lydia had looked oddly pleased with the homage to herself, and had simply fixed Isaac’s wig and told him that the pumps that he was wearing didn’t go with the dress.

“Candy and then corn maze?” Erika pleads hopefully dressed out in a police uniform. Derek imagines this is how she’s going to look on her first case when she passes her police academy training and gets her first case. She’s probably be saying “Please can I help out with the double homicide?” But otherwise it’s probably going to be pretty close.

“And then scary movies after the maze.” Danny, who’s dressed up as Wesley from the Princess Bride, chimes in.

“And pizza,” Jackson agrees.

“This is going to be a nightmare.” Derek mutters as his pack cheers in excitement exiting the house in a landslide of humans, lizard, and wolves. They pile into the jeep and car. Stiles gives him a thumbs up from the driver's seat of his jeep before zooming of.  Erica, Lydia, Allison and Scott are all in his car waiting for him. It may have been a tight fit in his car but he was pretty sure that Danny was laying on Boyde and Jackson in the jeep.

“How did I end up with all the girls?” Derek says eyeing his passengers.

“It’s cause we know you like us best.” Erica winks at him from the backseat.

“Derek totally likes us-hey wait a minute I’m not a girl!” Scott cries in outrages, realizing what Derek said.

“It’s okay sweetie, you’re just as pretty as the girls.” Allison comforts Scott and pats his leg.  
Derek can see Scotts face screw up in his rearview mirror. He can tell that Scott’s not sure if his girlfriend just insulted or complimented him. The corner of Derek's mouth threatens to quirk upwards and he signs to cover it up pretending to focus on on the road and ignore the playful bickering from the backseat as they head to the store.

“You’re not fooling anyone.” Lydia observes from the passenger seat giving him a knowing, and at the same time condescending, smile. She’s just teasing him though in the oddly rude(well bitchy, but he’d never say that to her face) way that Lydia teases people. He pretends to ignore her too just because he can and he’d like to keep as much of his dignity intact as possible for the rest of the evening.  
When they finally do arrive at the store, the guys have already raided the candy aisle. Or at least what was left of the candy aisle considering it was Halloween afternoon and every person in Beacon Hills was buying bite sized sugary comas.

“Do we really need that much?” Derek questions as he looks at the cart. He can’t actually tell how many bags they have tossed in but he was pretty sure that it is close to ‘too much’.

“It’s not like it’s not going to get eaten.” Stiles laughs throwing another pack of sour tarts onto the piles.

“I’m sure the people that run the corn maze are going to love us.” Allison observes rummaging briefly through the cart, likely to make sure they had grabbed Whoppers.

“They’re at the bottom.” Boyde informs her and she ceased her rummaging looking pleased that someone remember her favorite candy.

“Where did Jackson and Danny go?” Lydia asks after looking around failing to see the wolf and lizard.

“Uh, I think they were over in the toy Aisle. They found fake swords and were fighting for Isaac’s maidenly honor.” Stiles says, looking up from a list that he pulled from somewhere. That’s enough to bring a small grin to Derek’s face because even in all of this chaos Trust Stiles to somehow manage to retain a semblance of order on Halloween day while shepherding a pack of teenage were-creatures. He has no clue how Stiles does it but Derek’s infinitely grateful that he does.

“You are a wonder.” He tells Stiles. How he did the alpha thing before Stiles is a mystery. He knows he was probably doing a pretty shitty job back then. He tries not to think about the chunk of time when he first came back to Beacon Hills too much.

“I know.” Stiles grins pocketing his list. “And I’m modest to boot. Also that security guard has already walked by four times since we came in here and I’m pretty sure he’s getting ready to ask us to leave.”

The man doesn’t look like a security guard. He is in normal cloths, with headphones in, and he’s looking at the cheap halloween candy. Derek can hear a faint noise coming from his headphones though that isn’t music, but is actually chatter from the employees over their mics.

“Lydia go get them.” Derek orders. Both Lydia and Stiles look at him with raised eyebrows. Derek sighs, because it’s not like he is their alpha or anything and allowed to tell them to do things. “Please go get them Lydia. I really don’t want to be kicked out of a store today and they’ll listen to you. ”

“Damn straight they will.” Lydia says with a smirk before stalking off to fetch the renegade pack members.

“Only because they're terrified of you.” Derek grumbles under his breath.

“I heard that.” Lydia calls out behind her in a sing song tone as she walks away. “Of course they are.”

The checkout clerk is looking marginally terrified as he scans all of the candy that they have  picked out along with two foam swords, one for Jackson and one for Danny to complete their halloween costumes. They’d already been trying to beat each other senseless in the toy aisle with them and Derek knew that he was probably going to end up destroying them by the end of the day. It wasn’t like Derek tries to glower at 16 year old kids doing checkout but it was hard not to these days. It probably also didn’t help that his vampire costume was pretty impressive as well.

“Derek’s trunk.” Stiles orders and there is an almost collective groan from the boys as they reluctantly stash the candy in the trunk of Derek’s car where no one will be able to access it until they got home later. Derek wonders why everyone will listen to Stiles and not him. Well they would listen to him if it they were in a more life and death situation of course but they seemed to enjoy fighting him at every step on the day to day stuff. Yet one more thing he’s going to figure out how Stiles does.

When all the candy is safely stored away they clamber back into vehicles and head for the farm where thecorn maze is located

\---

There are already dozens of people wandering through the maze when they arrive. Derek wonders if everyone is as thrilled to run around lost for hours on end as they all seem to be.

It’s not that his pack would get lost in a corn maze, well maybe with the exception of Scott but that was because Scott sucked at tracking(even Jackson was better and he wasn’t even a wolf, he was a lizard), but they were all more than happy to run through the winding corn to try and be the first one out.

And when they do all find their way out with ease(even Scott), the maze turn into more of a hunting/tracking free for all using the corn and groups of other people wandering through the maze as cover to try and jump out and scare each other.

Derek finds that a corn maze is just as enjoyable as he remembers it being from when he was younger and his parents used to take him and Laura. It’s especially enjoyable when he spots Stiles in his stripy Waldo shirt, grabs him by the hand, murmuring “I found you.” into his ear and pulling him into the corn to kiss him senseless in the crisp fall air. They’re both laughing and having fun. This is what having a pack and a mate is all about. Moments like this. These are the moments that Derek missed so much but was too afraid to find his way back too because of what he’d lost.

Derek is feeling particularly playful today even if he is masquerading as a bloodsucker at the moment, and kisses Stiles thoroughly until the human is breathless and then he pulls away and gently taps Stiles on the nose.

”Tag.” He says with a sly smile and darts away from Stiles out of the corn and back into the maze.

“No fair!” Stile shouts out sounding outraged that he’d been played. Derek just laughs as he disappears around the corner.

\---  
  
The sun is setting when they finally wander out of the maze to get homemade apple cider made by the farmers who run the maze.

Derek can’t remember the last time he had cider but he thinks it might be his new favorite drink. It’s warm and smooth from the homemade cream in it and has the perfect balance between a sweet and slightly sour apple. The pack bumps shoulders companionably as they trek back to their cars, laughing and taunting each other about who managed to catch who in the corn maze (Scott was left “it” at the end of the game) and the fact that Jackson had slipped on a muddy patch and taken out part of one of the maze walls in his flailing. Derek hadn’t seen it when it happened but he had wandered past the seven foot stretch of mangled corn wondering what had happened.

After the maze it’s back to Derek’s house for scary movies, pizza, and too much candy.

He’s pretty sure the pizza guy thinks he’s trying to to fuck with him when he orders twelve large pizzas and five orders of cheesy bread sticks. He has to give him his credit card number and is  threatened that they’re going to charge him if this a joke so he better tell them now if he’s not serious.

“I am completely serious.” Derek snaps into the receiver. This guy must be relatively new. Most of the delivery places in the area know that Derek’s serious when he orders ridiculous amounts of food. “Just deliver the pizzas already, you’ve got the card number.”

And then he hangs up.

The pack has settled themselves in the living room already. Allison, Scott, Boyde and Isaac are all piled onto one couch and Jackson and Danny are piled on either side of Lydia. Erika’s sitting sideways with her legs thrown over Danny and Lydia’s laps. Stiles is ripping open bags of candy and pouring them into bowls. Derek snags a mini snickers as he walks by and Stiles swats at his behind. He grins and Stiles sticks his tongue out at Derek., and throws another piece of candy at his head. Derek catches it with a smirk and settles down on the floor in front of the couch shoving Isaac and Boyd’s feet aside to make room.

Stiles gives a bowl of candy to each couch and then sits down in front of Derek. Derek moves around enough so he can drag Stiles closer so Stiles back is right up against his chest. Stiles sighs happily and settles back against Derek. Derek nuzzles the side of Stiles neck loving how he smells of fall air, cider, and just Stiles.

“Nobody put a movie on.” Scott points out after a couple minute, once everyone has settled, realizing that they’re all just sitting in a content pile on the couch and staring at a blank screen.

“Thanks for offering to put a movie on, Scott.” Jackson says with a smirk and both Lydia and Danny whack him in the back of the head.

“Ow! What the heck guys?” Jackson grumbles rubbing at his head.  
  
“Thanks for offering to put a movie on for us, Jackson.” Lydia mocks and Jackson sighs and extracts himself from the couch.

“You guys are jerks.” He mutters.

“No, they just have you whipped.” Isaac corrects with a grin. There’s a collective snicker because yeah, Danny and Lydia do have Jackson more than whipped. For all his macho attitude he’s definitely not the one in charge of that particular trio.

“You’re all jerks.” Jackson mutters closing the DVD tray and sitting in the large overstuffed arm chair instead of back on the couch next to Lydia.

Lydia rolls her eyes and wraps herself around Danny.

“We don’t need you anyways.” She sniffs. Danny shakes his head in amusement but wraps an arm around Lydia’s waist to draw her in closer. The three of them have one of the closest but bizarre relationships that Derek has ever seen. They argue and tease each other endlessly but at the same time they’re really listening and caring for each other too, in their own mixed up way. It works for them.

“More room for me.” Erica says smugly stretching out a little more so her feet are pressed up against Danny’s thigh.

They’re watching the Ring, because both Stiles and Allison had expressed horror when they found out that a majority of the pack had a serious gap in their knowledge of classic horror movies. Scott was being oddly quiet the whole time, likely because he was a complete wimp when it came to scary movies and was praying that some kind of cosmic even would intervene and prevent them from being able to watch terrifying movies.

It’s adorably distracting throughout the film when Stiles tenses moments before something frightening happens because he has seen the movie and knows when things are going to happen.

“Scared?” He whispers into Stiles ear even though he knows why Stiles is actually tensing.

“Phss, I’ve seen this movie before. It’s not that scary”

“Oh, well, I was just going to suggest you sleep with me if you were scared, but if you’re not...”

“Actually, now that you mention it, I am downright terrified.” Stiles says looking at Derek behind his shoulder with eyes wide with ‘innocent’ fright.

“Would you two get a room already.” Scott mutters from above them on the couch. He’s got his face buried in Allison’s shoulder and her arm is wrapped around him. Dereks surprised that no one’s made a comment about the fact that Scotts a scaredy wolf. He’s tempted to make it himself but the pack is actually behaving, so he resettles his arms around Stiles, content to watch the rest of the movie.

Derek hears the delivery car long before it actually reaches the house. The credits are just rolling and he nudges Stiles to stand up. The human does so and stretches before wandering over and turning the light on. There’s shifting on the couch as everyone moves and stretches. Erica had ended up turning herself around at some point to hide her face between Danny and the couch during the scary parts and it’s less that surprising that no one has commented on Erica being scared turing the film. She takes a close second to Lydia these days in amount of terror inspired on a daily basis.

Jackson’s the one to answer the door for the pizza guy, he doesn’t take the promise of food lightly.

“Uh, twelve large pizzas and five orders of cheesy sticks for Derek Hale?” The guy asks and Derek ‘s followed Jackson into the hall to oversee and make sure Jackson isn’t left alone with the pizza for too long and he can see that the pizza guy looks absolutely miserable. Probably because he drew the short stick and ended up working on Halloween night. Not to mention Isaac Boyd and Allison seem to have gotten into a tickle fight and are half screaming and half laughing in the den. It sounds like they are having an absolute blast.

“That’s right.” Jackson nods. “Need some help grabbing the pies.”

“That would be awesome.” The guy nods gratefully. Derek follows them out to help because he knows that Jackson will try and grab as many of the pizzas as more than humanly possible. Jackson likes showing off too much. Not to mention it’ll mean that the pizzas at the bottom of the stack will get smashed under the weight of the boxes.

Jackson tips the pizza guy more than extra and the guy returns to his car with practically a skip in his step looking a lot less dejected that when he showed up.

The kitchen turns into a war zone as pizza boxes are opened and plates are passed around as everyone picks from the smorgasbord of food. Stiles and Allison are the only ones who end up having a “normal” amount of food on their plate. The rule for the rest of them though is only four slices at a time and then they can go back for seconds. It was Derek’s parents rule when he was growing up. Just because they were wolves didn’t mean they had to act like animals.

Back in the living room everyone is settling back down for round two of scary movies. Jackson has innocently floated back to his spot on the couch. Danny is sitting in Lydia’s spot now and Lydia herself has claimed the right armrest.

Stiles is poking Jackson and nudging him with his foot.

“Move over I want the armrest.” Stiles orders.

“There are arm rests on the other couches! Or go sit in a chair!” Jackson protests.

“This is the best couch spot to see the TV from though!”

“I know! That’s why I’m sitting here!”

“Move Jackson.” Derek says sternly, and there are several pairs of eyes being rolled in his direction. He absolutely refuses to admit that he’s more whipped that Jackson is though, and as long as no one comments on it his carpets will remain blood free.

“You guys all fucking suck!” Jackson fumes but slides over to invade Danny’s personal space bubble so Stiles can have his spot.

“Aw, you know we love you Jackson.” Stiles says happily rubbing Jackson’s hair and then handing over a slice of his own pizza to the other’s plate. The gift of pizza seems to placate him enough that he stops complaining. Derek wonders if Jackson could possibly be any more of a pushover.

The next movie on their list is Paranormal Activity and even though it gets several looks of “Really? This movie? Lame.” from the pack, even Derek finds himself more that a little creeped out. Stiles is hunkered down on the couch next to Jackson and Derek can tell that he’s freaked out from the increased heart beat.

There’s one or two incidents of shrieks and gasps that end with nervous embarrassed giggles from the pack, and even if the movie did turn out to be scary they still hold with their position that it wasn’t as scary as everything thought it would be.

“Yeah, you totally weren’t scared when you buried your face in my shoulder.” Derek says dryly and Isaac shrugs and smiles.

“Okay so maybe it was a little freaky. I guess it would have had to have been a little scary. They’ve made a ton of them right?”

“Pile time!” Erica announces suddenly and there is a scramble of people pulling blankets and pillows off the couch and out of the linen closet. The last movie they plan on watching is Hocus Pocus and Derek hasn’t seen this one either. Though most of the teens assure him that it’s a classic.

It does turn out to be a pretty good movie. It’s a little cheesy but Derek thinks that might be part of it’s charm. It’s definitely not a scary movie per se, but it captures the spirit of Halloween fairly well with the witches, black cat, monsters. By the end of the film the kids have saved all the children from the witches and most of the pack is fast asleep cuddled in a big wolfy pile of blankets and pillows.

Derek rouses himself to turn the electronics and the light off, and then returns to his spot next to Stiles

“Happy Halloween, Derek.” Stiles says sleepily,  lifting up his blanket so Derek can slilde in next to him and then snuggling closer to his alpha. Derek had managed to rid himself of his own costume sometime during the rush for pizza But Stiles looks particularly adorable still wearing his striped shirt and hat.

“Happy Halloween, Stiles.” Derek agrees and pulls Stiles closer to him before drifting off to sleep  



End file.
